


A Different Kind of Meeting

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Conference Room Sex - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, i love it, never knowing how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Elena had an idea, Eliza was quick to consent, but staying composed in front of her peers would prove to be a bit harder than she assumed. Of course, if she can hold out, she'll be rewarded.OrElena and Eliza smash on a conference table.
Relationships: Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Different Kind of Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncorrectValk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectValk/gifts).



> A fic written for my dear friend.
> 
> Sorry this took so long. I wanted it to be top notch, but alas this is all I could muster. All knowledge of smut went out the window during this.

It was another slow day filled with conference meetings and mass clean up across base. It was a nightmare for Elena, but Eliza loved sitting at the large oval tables, discussing ideas and opinions with their peers. She also loved mopping and sweeping for some odd reason, so when she was asked to take over cleaning the kitchen she gladly agreed to the task. Sometime later, Harry had asked her to lead a few of the conferences for the day while he took care of some things for the new recruits they were getting. She gladly obliged and began going over the required materials the moment she finished cleaning. Unfortunately for her, it seemed that Elena had other plans for her, she found out when the older woman approached her during her work.

This was a bad idea, Eliza thought to herself as she stood before her peers, heart racing as she felt the tiny vibrator nudging against her clit each time she shifted slightly. She could pretty much see Elena’s mischievous smirk in the dimly lit room as the older woman sat in the back, one hand in her pants pocket, the other sitting dangerously close to her crotch. If she looked hard enough, she could almost make out the imprint against the Spaniard’s thigh right through her uniform pants. Just the thought of Elena wearing a strap-on in public was enough to make her cheeks flare with warmth. Her train of thought was interrupted when she noticed the hand in Elena’s pocket pulling back enough to reveal her fingers around a small device, the remote to the vibrator in her underwear.

Eliza swallowed hard before turning her attention back to the screen behind her. It was a data chart filled with mission types and their success rates within the last five years. Harry had tasked her with going over the statistics with her team to decide which type of missions will be taken in the near future.

When Eliza had made it to the second to last slide, Elena sat up straight in her seat and turned the small dial of the remote in her hand, bringing the vibrator to life between Eliza’s legs. The red haired woman stopped mid sentence and gripped the laser point tightly as she tried to swallow down the whimper that threatened to leave her throat. The soft, consistent buzzing was a nice feeling, but the timing was more than inappropriate. Her eyes darted over to Elena, fixing the older woman with a brief glare.

“You good, ‘Liza,” Miles spoke up from his spot in the front. She glanced over at him and nodded, clearing her throat before continuing on with the presentation.

“I’m fine. Just thought I forgot to mention something on the last slide. As I was saying, we might need to reevaluate how we approach these specific encounters for the-”

Elena turned the dial up slowly, relishing in the quick reddening of Eliza’s cheeks. She could see the way the red haired woman swallowed hard, becoming restless as she wrapped up the last slide. There was always a few minutes before Eliza had to end the meeting, time she used to answer questions, but with the constant buzzing in her panties, she just wanted to leave. “Alright, if everyone is informed thoroughly, you all may lea-”

“Uh, Specialist Cohen,” Elena started from the back of the room, raising her hand to get the younger woman’s attention. She knew what she was doing, interrupting Eliza to ask a question only to extend the meeting more than it needed to. She wanted to see how long her girlfriend could last in a room full of their colleagues, and if looks could kill, she’d be dead on the scene.

“Yes, Álvarez?”

“Earlier, when you were going over the hostage rescue missions, you stated that most of our operators aren’t equipped to handle such situations directly. Could you possibly elaborate on that? What do we need to be capable of handling these situations?” As soon as everyone’s attention left her, she sent her girlfriend a wink and flicked the dial up.

“Well, uh, shit…” Eliza crossed her arms over her chest to dig her nails into her jacket sleeve, hoping it would be a distraction from the now harsh vibrations against her clit. She could feel herself growing wet. How could she not? The thought of anyone knowing what was going on just turned her on that much more. For now, she opted to try and focus on the information in her head. “Sorry. Well, Harry and I always go over whose gadgets can be properly utilized to avoid further casualties amongst the hostages. If we notice one that we assume will cause more damage, Fuze for instance, then we will attempt to give that operator a different objective. There are some situations in which Fuze would be a fantastic asset if given the chance, but like I said, it depends. Alright, if that answers your question, we’re done.You are all free to go, and hustle people. I have another meeting to prepare for. Have a good day everyone!”

With that, Eliza gathered her papers and waited for everyone to file out of the room; everyone except Elena who stopped in the doorway and took a step back to close and lock the door. She turned to face Eliza who was now bent over the conference table, both of her hands gripping the edges of the table.

“Fuck, Elena. I’m going to kill you.” The Israeli woman growled through gritted teeth. She could feel herself clenching around nothing as the vibrator continued it’s assault on her aching clit. It felt so fucking good, but she didn’t want to cum from the toy. She wanted Elena.

“Look at you,” The brunette cooed, taking small steps towards her partner until she was right behind her. She leaned forward, almost draping herself over Eliza’s back, and pressed her hips against the younger woman’s backside, smirking when she heard her gasp. She knew Eliza could feel the strap that rested between her legs just by the way she subtly pushed back against her. “Trembling in pleasure. I could’ve made you cum right in front of everyone. All I had to do was this.” Elena held up the remote before Eliza, using her free hand to tilt the young woman’s head up for her to watch as she flicked the dial all the way to the right.

Eliza cried out at the sudden change in intensity. It only took a few seconds before she was reaching up to grasp at the hand under her chin, quickly lacing their fingers just before she was tipped over the edge. She gasped sharply, an attempt to fill her lungs with air as her orgasm washed over her. Had Elena not been behind her, holding her, she was sure she’d have fallen with how weak her legs had become.

“That’s my girl, my good girl.” Elena used her thumb to caress the back of Eliza’s hand while her lips began their trek along the back of her neck. She turned the dial back down to power off the vibrator before it became too much for Eliza.

“You’re wearing too much. Take off your clothes and get on the table. Legs spread, no touching yourself.” The brunette detached herself from Eliza’s back and leaned against the small podium behind her to watch as her partner turned around and pulled her t-shirt off in one go. Her bra followed suit as she reached back and unclipped the garment, slowly pulled the straps down her arms in a teasing manner. The conference room probably wasn’t the best place to offer a strip show, but in that moment neither of them cared.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the little friend in your pants. I’m surprised Azu didn’t say anything about it, or did she not notice it?”

Elena unbuckled her belt and pulled down her pants and boy shorts, smirking when Eliza’s gaze drifted to the toy between her legs. “Oh, Azu definitely noticed, but she was too busy being dirty with Grace that she didn’t have much room to tease me about it. Now, let’s stop talking and start fucking.” She smiled at Eliza and shuffled forward when the younger woman pulled off her shorts and own underwear, setting the bullet vibrator on the table. The Israeli woman was a sight to behold, Elena always thought any time they were intimate. She thought that even when they weren’t in the midst of passion.

“You gonna keep staring or are you gonna come make me yours?” Her words seemed to snap Elena back into reality, who wasted no time surging forward to capture Eliza lips in a searing kiss. She pulled away, chuckling softly when Eliza tried to follow her lips.

“Be patient, _mi amor_. Let me take care of you.” Her words sent shivers down Eliza’s spine who was more than ready to just take the reigns from her girlfriend and fuck herself how she wanted, but she also knew to trust the Spanish woman, knowing that she’d get what she wanted in due time.

Elena leaned back down to kiss her partner, bringing one of the redhead’s legs around her waist as her hand slipped between their bodies, fingertips sliding through wet folds and over her clit.

The leg against Elena’s side twitched with each touch to her clit and she couldn’t help but rock her hips against her girlfriend as they continued to kiss one another. One finger found itself inside of Eliza, gently petting slick walls just how she liked it. One finger became two, then almost three when the Israeli woman begged for more. Curses and moans were the response to the immense pleasure coursing through her body. They continued like that for a couple more minutes until Eliza took Elena’s bottom lip between her teeth, gently nipping at it to get her attention.

“Hm?”

Eliza reached down and grasped Elena’s wrist stop her, bringing the hand up to her face. Elena tilted her head, slightly confused until she noticed Eliza’s tongue inching towards her fingers. She swallowed hard when Eliza’s tongue slipped between her fingers, cleaning them in record time. “Let me ride you,” the younger woman whispered, that coy smirk still on her face. “Por favor.”

Hearing Eliza speak Spanish always had an effect on Elena, and she couldn’t ever place it. Maybe it was because the words rolled right off of her tongue with minor difficulty, or maybe it was the way she whispered it; seductively in Elena’s ears, against her lips or skin. Sometimes she spoke against her whenever Elena was on the receiving end.

They removed themselves from one another so Elena could lay back on the table, scooting back until her heels were on the edge.

Eliza took her hair out of its braid before she climbed on top of her girlfriend, settling herself on the older woman’s stomach. She arched her back slightly and ran her hands through her hair, ridding it of any tangles.

“God, you are so beautiful,” Elena whispered, her hands sliding along the thighs on either side of her torso. Her thumbs rested on the redhead’s hips, gently pushing against them to get Eliza to scoot back.

Green eyes met brown and she swore she fell in love all over again. She shook her head and raised her hips, keeping one hand planted on Elena’s stomach while the other was tasked with aligning the head of the toy properly before she lowered herself, only pausing when Elena pressed a hand to her pelvis. 

“Nuh uh. _Despacio_ , Eliza.”

The red haired woman cursed softly and did as she was told, lowering herself as slow as she could. The head of the toy slipped in effortlessly, the rest of the dildo following just as easily. It stretched her perfectly, as if the toy was made for her alone. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand trailing up her stomach and along her sternum before deft fingers lightly traced her nipple. It brought a shaky sigh from her lips, one that drifted off into a whine when Elena ground her hips up against Eliza. She groaned at the friction of the harness against her, but shifted her focus to her lover. This was about Eliza right now.

“ _Ahí tienes, mi amor_.”

They started slow, both women grinding against one another for a short period of time before Eliza grabbed Eliza’s thighs and began thrusting into her a bit faster. The sounds of their hips meeting filled the room alongside the redhead’s squeaks and pleased moans, an occasional breath of Elena’s name joining the mix.

At some point during their fucking, Elena’s hands had traveled to Eliza’s chest once again, fingers pulling and pinching rosy buds while her hands kneaded those perfect mounds. She did anything Eliza enjoyed, anything just to hear those lovely moans fall from her lips.

“Fuck, Elena, don’t stop!”

Elena bit her lip, brow furrowed deeply as she removed one hand to settle between their bodies, looking to seek out Eliza’s clit. She growled quietly and dug her fingers into the redhead’s hips, forcing her to slow to a complete stop.

“No, no, baby, please, _please_. I’m _so close_ ,” Eliza begged. She almost sounded like she sobbed the words out, but Elena knew better. She had to stay in control.

“I got you, _mi vida_. Why don’t you be a good girl for me and let everyone hear what I’m doing to you? Let them know who is treating you so well, like the princess you are.” Her words were almost drowned out by Eliza’s soft moans when she pressed her calloused fingertips against that sensitive nub. She could feel the woman getting tighter around her. It wouldn’t be much longer before she toppled over the edge.

Elena continued to rub Eliza’s clit, only applying more pressure when she started up another rhythm, allowing Eliza to ride her how she wanted. Said woman closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck as she gyrated her hips in time with the fingers. It all felt so good, the pressure between her hips becoming harder to ignore. Every sensation added to the pool of heat building in her core; Elena’s fingers on her, the hand gripping her hip hard enough to leave a bruise, the teeth that began their trek along her collarbone and chest. She cursed aloud, blunt fingernails digging into the Spaniard’s back. She was extremely close at this point, and Elena was more than tempted to make her stop and wait, but she would have mercy for now. She wanted to hear, to watch, Eliza fall apart above her.

“Elena, _please_ , let me cum.”

“Go ahead, babygirl. Cum for me, all over me. You earned it.”

Eliza held Elena tight against her body as she buried her face in the crook of the Spanish woman’s neck, biting down on the skin as that pressure inside of her snapped, flooding her body with pleasure. Her legs locked around Elena’s waist and her teeth sunk in further, almost enough to pierce the skin beneath them; she moaned aloud, the sound vibrating against Elena’s neck. It tickled a little, if she were honest. The hand between them moved to settle on Eliza’s other hip, aiding in the slow grinding to ease her through her orgasm that seemed to carry on seconds longer than usual.

“You can...stop…”

Upon hearing the quiet words of her girlfriend, Elena stilled their movements and let Eliza catch a much needed breath. They sat in a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall and their heartbeats in their ears.

“You okay,” Elena asked softly. She gently ran her hands through long, soft red locks of hair, smiling when she heard the barely there purrs of satisfaction.

“Mhm, more than okay,” was the response from a sleepy Eliza. She detached herself from her partner and lifted herself until the toy slipped out of her, making a thwacking sound when it slapped against Elena’s stomach. Her legs felt weak and she knew that if she tried to get up now, she’d probably fall right off the table.

The table.

“We just fucked on a conference table. Not just foreplay, but you literally just fucked me on the meeting table…”

Elena raised an eyebrow at her partner and nodded slowly. “Yeah, were we not supposed to? I’m confused.”

Eliza got off of the older woman and scrambled for her clothes, hissing when she hit her head on under the table. “Fuck! Yes, I mean no! Conference tables are not to be fucked on. And it wasn’t even quick. We took our time because that was probably one of the best orgasms you’ve ever given me.”

“Oh, well, thank you for the ego boost. You are right though. Harry is probably wondering where...we...Eliza?”

Upon hearing the questioning tone of her name, she looked up and stopped pulling her shirt on to follow Elena’s pointed finger. They were going to be in so much trouble.

“Grace and Meghan are going to have a blast trying to wipe the camera feed. At least we gave them a good show-”

  
“Elena! This is no time for messing around. My naughty bits are on a public drive as we speak. Oh my god, we basically made a porno. Harry is going to have my head if he finds out.”

“I’ve never realized we had cameras in these rooms. Oh well. Let’s get dressed, clean the table, and find one of our girls for help. We can take a nice shower and grab lunch afterwards, yeah? Dwelling on it won’t help the situation.”

Eliza groaned into her hands, but Elena was right. They would need to find Grace or Meghan for help, and she actually didn’t realize how hungry she was until now. “Fine, but next time we try to have sex anywhere other than the bathroom or our room, we check for cams.”

“Oh, next time? Eliza, you sly little lady. I love it.”


End file.
